1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying devices, and more particularly, to devices which aid in the stabilizing of a load to be transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aids for transporting a load generally are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,080 dated May 21, 1991 discloses a hand truck including an elongated frame attached to a wheel assembly. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,164 dated Jul. 4, 1972 discloses a hand truck having a swingably mounted wheel and axle assembly and a supporting frame. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,623 dated Dec. 27, 1988 discloses a load gripping handcart including a wheel supported frame with a projectionless load abutment surface. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 318,356 dated Jul. 16, 1991 discloses an ornamental design for a hand truck. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,658 discloses a tiltable hand truck having a frame and primary wheels. Such hand trucks are useful but do not include removable device for steadying the load carried on them. A need exists, therefore, for a device which may be easily transported and used on any hand truck or the like for steadying the load carried. This will prevent unnecessary swaying and spilling of the load.
The foregoing need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.